Z-Crushers Strike Force Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 July 2013
01:38 Yeah? 01:38 STOP FUCKING FLOODING 01:38 Sorry ;-; 01:39 'Twas an accident 01:39 You're welcome 01:39 Ello o/ 01:39 hi 01:39 woah 01:39 party mode~ 01:40 I see there are plenty of new users that emerged in my absence. 01:40 IKR 01:40 Indeed 01:40 Fireworks are on >.> IT'S NOT JULY 4TH YET 01:40 this is sick omfg 01:40 IKR 01:40 our fireworks are on Friday 01:41 i hate when bitches do fireworks all july 01:41 like no 01:41 it's july fourth 01:41 ^ 01:41 not july 17th 01:41 July 1st for us c: 01:41 This chat is liek awesomes 01:41 Wait so you had fireworks already? 01:41 Yeah 01:41 Hanukkah in July 01:41 Kewl~ 01:41 Hey, FP 01:41 Turn on Party Mode. 01:41 I'm gonna leave now :3 01:41 Damian<3 01:41 bye lass jessy 01:41 Bai 01:41 heyyy 01:41 Bai Ace Trainer Tay~ 01:41 Bye o/ 01:42 Juicy Jessy<3 01:42 I'm not used to chat being so active 01:42 oh 01:42 this chat is niiiice 01:42 Juice 01:42 JUICE 01:42 <-Price-> Hi 01:42 Chat becomes super active once you tell other people about it 01:42 Price, see the Party mode by the wordmark? 01:42 <-Price-> Obviously : P 01:42 Tay 01:42 <-Price-> yeah 01:42 Click it 01:42 hm? 01:42 So many users are flooding in-and-out 01:42 what are you here? 01:43 <-Price-> WHOA 01:43 Hey, Price. 01:43 <-Price-> I GOT SUSPICIOUS 01:43 mod 01:43 <-Price-> CLICKED IT 01:43 <-Price-> I LOVE MYSELF 01:43 oooh okay 01:43 uhm, what exactly is this wiki? 01:43 <-Price-> who needs infinite looper i have this 01:43 I have Bleach Skin 01:43 Me too 01:43 I love that one and the Sexy Mortal Kombat one 01:44 lol 01:44 What music do you have on? 01:44 <-Price-> WELCOME COD 01:44 Daft Punk 01:44 <-Price-> i have the song of time 01:44 Me too 01:44 <-Price-> WELCOME WUHER 01:44 @Devi 01:45 hold on, lag 01:45 neat chat 01:45 Gotta love lag 01:45 i have been getting lucky for too long 01:45 xD 01:45 "getting lucky" 01:45 <-Price-> Someone invite the nubs from creepypasta 01:45 Tayler got laid too much. 01:45 Creepypasta? 01:45 :] 01:45 They ban for advertising 01:46 Advertising is a three day ban 01:46 <-Price-> well nevermind that 01:46 I switched to song of time 01:46 I've had Daft Punk on for hours now 01:46 I actually love that Daft Punk song 01:46 Get Lucky? 01:47 Get Lucky<3 01:47 Yeah 01:47 Get Lucky FTW (y) 01:47 ^ ^ 01:47 i wonder if i can play that song and literally get lucky 01:47 although 01:48 it hasnt happened yet 01:48 xD 01:48 ^_^ 01:48 lol 01:49 What complete themes do you guys have? 01:51 I am ignored 01:51 Eight users starts with A through D 01:51 *start 01:51 Everyone wants my D 01:52 Me too 01:52 Who wants to see an image of a big black D? 01:52 http://www.inkity.com/shirtdesigner/prints/clipArt1/S6311505.png 01:53 <-Price-> I WANT THE D 01:53 .... xD 01:53 <-Price-> only in one way 01:53 For a second I thought... 01:53 wut? 01:54 what the fuck did i just walk in? :P 01:54 Messed up shit 01:54 "big black D" 01:54 then you posted a link, and for a second there I thought....lol 01:54 My bot is stalking all of you 01:54 Z-Crushers Strike Force Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 July 2013?t=20130704015140 01:54 <-Price-> I'm cool with it 01:55 I'm used to people stalking me 01:55 <-Price-> my webcam's light is on 01:55 <-Price-> if the nsa is watching me all they see is my head bobbing to the beat 01:55 LOL 01:55 xD 01:56 You know what I hate? 01:56 When users copypaste an article from Word into Visual Mode 01:56 Flute: The Legendary Namekian 01:56 Fact, I never edit with Visual Mode 01:57 ^ 01:57 only Source Mode 01:57 I disabled it 01:57 Visual Mode is for noobs 01:57 ^^^ 01:57 <-Price-> awww the music ended 01:57 Advanced editors don't need it 01:57 ^ 01:57 I am the walrus. 01:57 Play it again then, Price! 01:57 I am the thrill of the code 01:57 VSTF are also, walruses 01:57 The music autoloops 01:58 I am one of few non-VSTF walruses 01:58 I fulfill the criteria 01:58 I should change my mod star to be a walrus 01:58 I've gotta go now 01:58 <-Price-> that awkward moment when i had mute on 01:58 Devi 01:59 lol 01:59 I don't give a fuck if you get demoted. 01:59 At least for tonight 01:59 lol okay 2013 07 04